Predator
by Hiei666
Summary: Kagome gets sexually harrassed on the computer by an unkown predator. With no one in the house, and the man's frighteningly accurate knowlage of her, is she safe? Rated for some rape...kinda. Some KagSessho COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Preditor

**Hello everyone, Hiei666 here and I was just talking to someone on the internet that I did not know. I was careful not to tell him anything and the idiot was stupid enough to let on some major hints that led to my assumption that he was a computer predator. For those of you that do not know what that is, it is someone online who hakes into your system or sexually harasses you online or tries to pretend he (or even she) is your friend and have you meet them somewhere. This is disgusting. So just to help all of you know just how dangerous this is, I have written a horror story for it. Please read. It's for your own good. Especially if you are a girl.**

**Note: Many of the things Hikuro says actually happened to me. I will tell you at the end of the chapter what things he said to me. This stuff really happens people.**

**Warning: DO NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE I MADE PEOPLE! IT MAY COST YOU YOUR LIFE! OR INNOCENCE! I WAS JUST LUCKY! YOU MAY NOT BE! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.**

Chapter One: The Predator

I sighed. This was going to be the best weekend of my life. My parents were leaving for the weekend along with my brother, and I was home alone! Yes, life is sweet!

I looked over to my mother from the couch as she was dragging her luggage and Grandpa's out the front door. "Are you sure you're going to be alright here alone Kagome?" My mother asked.

I smiled lazily. "Mom, don't worry, I'll be fine!" I said. Mom smiled. "I'm just being a mother, and while we are gone, don't let any strangers in the house okay?"

"Yes Mom."

"Good girl." She said and with that, she kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door to the rest of my awaiting family. I collapsed onto the couch. The phone rang and I was quick to answer it. It was my boyfriend Sesshomaru. While we talked on the phone, I began to see light rain drops gently fall to the ground outside.

"No kidding, all weekend? Awesome, maybe I could come over and we could have some fun huh?" he said I grunted.

"You're such a pervert…" I said irritably and I heard laughing on the other end. "You know it's only because I love you." He said; and I could tell he smiled as he said it. I groaned. "Yah you love me, you cherish me, the world revolves around me and you would go to the ends of the earth if I were only to wish it right?" I said sarcastically.

"You're wish is my pleasure…along with many other things." He said. I growled. "Really Sesshomaru, not in the mood for you to be hitting on me!" I said with an irritated tone.

I heard him laugh again. I snorted. "Alright Kagome, I'll stop." He said in between chuckles. I suppressed a smile. "I'll talk to you later baby, love you." He said. No matter how many times I hear that from him, I get all dizzy and light headed. I loved him so much. He was an awesome guy to. If only he would stop flirting for one minute!

When we hung up, I walked over to the computer. When I signed in something came up on my screen. It said:

Redeyedraven wants to send you an AOL message, do you accept?

I shrugged. I clicked okay and the small word "hey" lit up in the message box.

MikoGurl: hey

Redeyedraven: I'm Hikuro, from your school. One of my friends gave me a forward with your username on it. So…hi.

MikoGurl: Hi Hikuro! Are you new?

Redeyedraven: Yah, I haven't been in this school for very long.

MikoGurl: Did you just move to Tokyo?

Redeyedraven: Sure did, about three weeks ago.

MikoGurl: Did you see the high school foot ball game?

Redeyedraven: Yah, but I didn't catch the winner.

MikoGurl: It was the Demons. They're the team I root for cuz my boyfriend is on that team. I give him a kiss every time he plays whether he wins or looses.

Redeyedraven: lol

MikoGurl: sorry, a little too much info?

Redeyedraven: No, but can I ask you a question?

MikoGurl: Sure, go ahead.

Redeyedraven: Do you love sex?

When he said that my stomach dropped. I hadn't seen that one coming at all. It made me both mad and a little scared. Goose bumps started to rise from my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stiffened. My fingers felt cold.

MikoGurl: I am a virgin and I don't think I should be talking to you…

Redeyedraven: What? You're a virgin? How old are you?

MikoGurl: I'm only 15! Why wouldn't I be a virgin?

Redeyedraven: But a lot of girls are fucked and they're younger then you.

Out of fear I closed off the chat screen. I almost regretted it. I wanted to scream my head off using all caps at him for saying such things to me! I hoped I never met up with him at school. Great, now I'd be clinging to Sesshomaru like a lost puppy. But he'll understand…I hope.

Suddenly, the same message popped up and it said:

"Redeyedraven would like to add you to his buddy list. Do you agree?" Oh boy did it take long to figure that out! I don't think I've ever taken less amount of time to ever reject anything. Then, once again the screen popped up.

"Redeyedraven wants to send you an instant message. Do you agree?"

Feeling gutsy and wanted to scream at him for having the gall to try and add me to his friends list so I his agree.

Redeyedraven: Hello Kagome.

I looked with wide eyes at what he had written. I don't remember giving him my name! Quickly I clicked the X and closed the screen. I jumped off the computer and ran to the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number almost instinctively.

The three times it had rang were the longest seconds of my life. When finally Sesshomaru picked up, I almost screamed "SESSHOMARU!"

The instant I said that he yelled "What'd I do!" But I was in tears so I almost didn't even hear it. Sesshomaru heard my hiccups as I cried and softened his voice.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked. I calmed down a bit. I heard the rain outside, and it sounded pretty heavy.

"Sesshomaru, there was this guy named Hikuro and he says he goes to our school and I think he just sexually harassed me over the computer! He found out my name and I didn't even tell him!" I cried. Sesshomaru was silent for a while. I fiddled with the hem of my blue tang-top (which was extremely inappropriate for the temperature) while waiting for his answer.

"Kagome, it's probably just some idiot trying to get under your skin." I shivered at that sentence thinking that my just be what this guy was trying to do. The literal thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Sesshomaru, please, can you come over, I just really need someone…I just don't want to be alone right now." I said in tears. I heard him sigh.

"Baby, I'd love to, but there's a storm outside." Look, if this guy goes to our school, I'll kick his ass for you, how does that make you feel, better?" He asked. Actually, it made me feel a hell of a lot better.

"I guess." I said. "Alright then, you just call me at any time if you need anything okay?" He said. It's really amazing how sweet some people can be when they know you're scared. "Okay," I said.

"Okay sweetheart, I love you alright, and I'm here for you." I smiled and he hung up. I hung up a few seconds later. I walked back over to turn off the computer when something lovely popped up on the screen.

"Your computer has been infected with spy-wear. To solve this problem, click on the okay button. I moved my mouse over to the button and clicked. I waited several minutes for it to load, before pressing it again. That's when my mouse froze.

A pop up came and automatically, Hikuro had sent me another friggen message. It said:

Redeyedraven: Hello Kagome Higurashi.

My eyes widened again. I screamed at the computer "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Redeyedraven: Ask nicely.

My body started to tremble. He could see me. But how? Or maybe he could just hear me…but if he could see me, he could probably hear me. So I tried to move the mouse again; it didn't move.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a shaky voice. I was almost hoping he wouldn't answer.

Redeyedraven: I love your blue shirt Kagome, really suits you, too bad it will be stained with your blood.

I screamed and fell back-words. I heard the faint "ping" noise from my computer again. I looked up and saw what else he said.

Redeyedraven: Don't be scared Kagome, I have yet to make you scream for real.

I ran up to the monitor and turned it off. I ran into the kitchen and reached for the phone, but before I got there it rang and made me jump and scream. With a shaky hand, I pressed the talk button and put the phone to my ear.

"Kagome, its Sesshomaru. Look, I checked out the student body list of names, and there is no one on the high school or middle school with the first or last name of Hikuro. Kagome, I really don't think you should ever talk to this guy again!" he said.

"Sesshomaru! He's trying to kill me!" I screamed. My scream was immediately followed by a horrified "WHAT?"

"Sesshomaru, please come over, I really don't want to be alone! I saw him write it, he wants to kill me!" I shrieked.

"Why did you talk to him again?" he asked angrily. "I didn't, he infected my computer. SESSHOMARU! HE CAN SEE ME! HE CAN HEAR ME…GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE!" There was silence on the other end. "Does he know your last name?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said through my tears.

"Then I'm coming over."

"Why?" I asked.

"Kagome, you live at Higurashi shrine! If he knows your last name, he knows where you live! If he was smart enough to get where he is now, he's smart enough to go further. Don't try to talk me out of this Kagome!" He said sternly.

I looked at the phone like it was stupid. "Oh no Sesshomaru, don't come, I don't want to inconvenience you just for this small problem, I mean it's only that a KILLER IS AFTER ME!" I yelled. I wished I hadn't. Here he was just trying to be nice and comfort me and possibly even save me and I was being mean to him. Stupid, STUPID Kagome.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm just really scared…so, yah, please come over…" I said sheepishly. I really hoped he wasn't made at me.

"I know you're scared Kagome, I don't blame you alright, but you have to calm down, I promise I am going to be with you in a few minutes alright, so just hang tight for me. Can you do that for me baby?"

I sniffed in response. He chuckled a little bit. I hardly thought this a laughing matter. But he did none-the-less. We hung up and I went to the nearest corner to huddle into and cry.

OOO

**Alright, as I promised, I will tell you the things in this story that the guy told me. That way you know I am not making this up to scare you. **

**He said "Do you love sex," "What, a virgin, how old are you?", "But a lot of girls are fucked and they are younger then you," and when I asked him what the hell he wanted, he didn't say something drastic like "_your blood_" but he did say something stupid like "I wanna be your boyfriend…jerk. Yah, so if you ever see something like that…ladies…don't talk to him. Alright, next chapter sooner then you think, R&R **


	2. Chapter 2 Alone But not

**Hiei666 here giving you the second chapter of this story. I know this story may not get many reviews, but I want to send the message across anyway. For all you people who don't think this stuff could really happen, guess again! It does happen and it happens every day! EVERY SINGLE DAY! That's right! Every day someone is sexually harassed over the internet! For those of you that don't care and think it will never happen to you…well neither did anyone else who got it done to them. For those said people, back me up! I say, to hell with all those nasty, perverted computer predators!**

**Note: Now comes the part in the story where it has nothing what-so-ever to do with me. You can all rest easy now and read the story. It may not have happened to me, but I'm sure it's happened to somebody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha Characters. **

Chapter Two: Alone...But Not

I sat in the corner hugging my knees and listening to the fierce howl of the wind as it banged against my windows. I glanced slightly over to the computer but quickly snapped my head back over. This would so give me a fear of computers, I was scarred for life! The stupid jerk!

When I looked back over to the window, I saw a line of red that was quickly washed away by the rain. I shakily got up and slowly walked over to the window. When I did, another little red-ish drop slowly made its way down my window. Then another, followed by another, until suddenly, the drops turned into a mini waterfall of large, slow-moving drops. It took me a while to register what it was. My entire face went pale.

I looked at the door. Sure, I know, going outside is the stupidest thing a person can do in this situation…but you have to understand! There was _blood **oozing down my window!**_ I think I deserve some kind of explanation thank you!

Taking a quick looked at the computer, I gathered up my strength. Sesshomaru would be here any minute, so I didn't have to worry! I unlocked the door and quickly went around. Forgetting to take an umbrella…or shoes, I walked over and around to the front. I could see the slight stains from the window where the blood was, but the bleeding had stopped and there was nothing on the roof.

I kept going till my foot scrapped painfully against a broken bottle. I glared at the stupid thing. Who the hell would leave this lying around! I watched and winced as my own blood started to slowly pour out from my ankle.

The water kept washing it away so it bled faster. I gritted my teeth at the chill and the pain and quickly limped back into the house. When I got there, the lights were all off.

"Storm must have caused a power outage," I thought to myself. I walked over and looked at the light switch. It was in the downwards position so I flipped it up so I would have light when it came back on. But when I flipped it on, the light flickered and lit.

I looked and saw that all the other lights in the house were off as well. Everything was off…except the computer monitor. My heart beat faster in my chest. I walked over to the screen and saw that he had written something else.

Redeyedraven: Your blood tastes so sweet Kagome; I can't wait to bath in it…

I nearly wanted to kick the screen but he had written something else.

Redeyedraven: But this time, there will be no broken glass to cut me as I taste you.

I was pale to the point of being clear. I quickly turned off the screen again and ran back to the kitchen. I looked back at the window and screamed. Written in blood on my window was a dripping number._ "Number 12"_. I wasn't sure what that meant. I walked over slowly and briefly wondered why this blood wasn't washing away in the rain. I used my finger to trace the number and felt my finger stick slightly to the window. I removed my hand and looked at my finger. The blood from the number peeled off when I removed my finger.

That was the most frightening thing that I had ever known. The blood was on my side of the window. My entire body started to shake and I screamed as I ran upstairs and closed the door to my room. I checked the closet to make sure he wasn't in there and locked my door.

I grabbed my cell and quickly dialed 911. When I dialed the number, I heard some beeping and then "The number you have dialed is not available, please hang up, and dial again." I growled. I hated that woman.

I hung up and then dialed Sesshomaru's cell. There was a little pause before it started to ring. I sighed in relief that I could still contact him. It rang about twice before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru, are you almost here?"

"Sweety, my car won't start, so I may not be able to make it very fast, did you call the police?"

I stomach dropped. His car wouldn't start? Did that mean he wouldn't come?

"Sesshomaru, you have to come over!"

"Kagome, I told you, my car won't start, I'll be there as soon as I can, but you have to try and hang in there, now did you call the cops?"

"I tried but they weren't available! Sesshomaru, I think he may be in the house!"

"Why the hell do you think that!"

"I just know it; he turned off all my lights and wrote something on my window with blood!"

"Kagome, I can't hear you very well, you have to speak up!"

"Sesshomaru he's in here, please hurry and try to call the police please!"

"Kagome, really, I can't hear you, I think we have a bad connection or something!"

"Sesshomaru, please just keep talking…please I don't wanna be alone."

"Kagome…did you say something…Kago-… it's-… if he-…(the sound of static drowned out his voice. I tried best I could to listen to what he was saying, but the phone started beeping.

I clicked the end button and dialed 911 again. When I put it to my ear, I heard the woman again.

"The number you have dialed is unavailable. Please hang up and dial again."

I growled again and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"The number you have-"

"ARRHH!" I yelled as I hung up the phone. Suddenly, my cell lit up and was ringing. I clicked to talk button and placed it to my ear.

"Sesshomaru, is that you?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Listen, who's ever doing this, this isn't funny!"

"_Who's laughing_?"

"What?"

"_Beep"_

"Hello? Hello? ..."

I hung up and looked out my window. The storm was even harder then it was before and my skin got cold. My cell rang again and I hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"…Hello?"

"_Beep"_

This was starting to get a little obnoxious. I hung up the phone and it rang again almost as soon as I hung up. I clicked the button and screamed to the other person.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru? Oh my god, is that you?"

"Yah, what was that all about?"

"He has my cell number and he keeps calling me!"

"Kagome, are you sure he's in the house?"

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Listen I know that you're really scared baby, so don't you dare leave which ever room you're in okay?"

"Sesshomaru, please don't hang up, I just want to hear you right now okay, please?"

"Yah, sure, but I will have to try and fix my car at some point okay? I just called to tell you that I may have figured out the problem, but I have to get out of the car and fix it, so I can't talk to you when I do. Is that okay?"

"Yah…but Sesshomaru, I really just want to talk to you for a few minutes okay?"

"Yah, sure thing."

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's a little hard to explain over the phone Sweety."

"Okay…"

"Look, I promise I will not let him hurt you Kagome, do you understand?"

Suddenly there was a beep noise and a woman came over the phone politely saying:

"You are running out of time!"

"Shit, Sesshomaru, I only have two minutes left on my cell, so find out the problem with your car and call my house number okay?"

"Sure, don't worry Kagome okay, just hang tight, and try to get to the police alright?"

"Yah, bye."

"I love you Kagome, and I coming okay?"

"I love you to."

"_Beep"_

I leaned back and lay down on the floor.

My cell rang again and I had the suspicion it may be the guy since I told Sesshomaru to call my house.

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes…Kikyo?"

"Kagome, why the hell are you saying stuff like that to Hikuro?"

"What?"

"He just IM'd me and told me you were sexually harassing him! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Kikyo, did you give him my IM name?"

"Yah, because I _thought_ you would be nice to him!"

"And you told him about the high school football game?"

"Kagome, what the hell are you getting at?"

"Kikyo, that sick-o is trying to kill me!"

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to make me go against him? He lives in Colorado! How the hell could he kill you from all the way over there!"

"Kikyo listen!"

"Kagome, just stop being a bitch to him and leave him alone. He's a nice guy, so quite being mean!"

"Kikyo!"

"_Beep"_

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I pressed the end button and tossed the cell on my bed. Well, at least I figured something out. I pulled at my hair and the phone on my desk rung. I quickly sprang up and grabbed it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru!"

"I have some really bad news…"

"What, you can't fix it?"

"No, the wires are screwed and cut all in the right places to where it's pretty much impossible to fix without getting all new ones. My car was friggen vandalized! Who ever did this is either insanely smart about cars…or they just made some really lucky guess work."

"Your car isn't fixable?"

"No, someone totally screwed it up!"

"_Wonder who could have done that…"_

My stomach dropped at the voice. It was the guy…he must be in the kitchen with the other phone…at least now I knew he really was in the house.

"Who the hell was that, Kagome was that you?"

"_Do I sound like a girl to you? She told me about you. Kagome Higurashi; she told me you were her boyfriend…can't have you saving her now can we?"_

"BASTARD! I swear if you touch Kagome I'll kill you, I mean it!"

"What about Kikyo! What kind of things has she told you?"

"_All in good time Kagome, she will soon be joining you as number 13."_

That's what the number was for…I was number 12. But…number twelve…joining me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"_I quite like your mother in this picture Kagome…quite pretty, if she is as responsive as you are, maybe she can be number 14."_

Sesshomaru freaked out when he said that; I did to, by my shock wasn't as vocal as his.

"YOU FUCKING FREAK! I AM SERIOUSLY GUNNA MURDER YOU!"

"_Beep"_

"Screw the car Kagome, I'm coming!"

"What!"

"You heard what I said, now hang tight! That's guys gunna wish he never spoke to me, or ever EVER threatened you!"

"_Beep"_

I guess I was a little happy about that. But what I wasn't happy about was that this freak really **was** in my house…and no doubt would find a way in my room somehow or another.

OOO

**And the suspense gets bigger! I'm quite enjoying writing this story. It's pretty cool how suspense even gets to the author **

**Will Sesshomaru make it in time?**

**Will Hikuro actually get into Kagome's room?**

**And if he does, how will she escape from him then?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 Will Anyone save me

**Hello everyone, Hiei666 here and I just have one thing to say: I AM SOOO SORRY! Now that that's out of my system. I'm sure you're wondering what I am sorry about. Well, those of you who are reading my other stories. You know, the one's that are not quite finished…yah I'm apologizing about those. I sorta got bored with those so there may be a chance that I don't finnish them… Sorry about that folks. But at least I am updating this one And this is the one I REALLY have to update. Because it has a point and it must be written. **

**NOTE: People, I've said this already before, I made the mistake of talking to someone I don't know and it freaked me out. And don't give me that "Oh, you're such a wuss, people do that all the time it's nothing" or "It's not like any of this stuff would actually happen, most predators just want to scare people, none of them are that smart." Yah, I don't want to hear ANY of that total bull shit. You got a complaint, talk to Kagome. Because this stuff really happens. **

**Disclaimer: Not in the mood. I kinda feel like killing off one of the characters today, (as you all know, I have a tendency to do that) but maybe I won't…**

Chapter Three: Will Anyone Save Me?

I could hear the slightly annoying sound of my teeth chattering. I could have just gotten up and put on a sweater, but I was rooted to the spot. I heard very quite foot steps walk out the front door.

My mind was confused. Was he giving up? Did he just not care any more? I slowly crawled over to my window and looked out to the front door. I couldn't see very well because the window was covered with the drops of rain. So I slowly lifted it up as quietly as I could. It was pretty hard to open, it stuck a few times.

The screen was in front of the window so no bugs could get in during summer. When I got in open, the chill of the rain hit my skin as I looked down to the ground where the man had supposedly retreated to.

But when I looked, I saw nothing but the pavement. Goose-bumps ran up and down my spine as I tried to look harder. Suddenly, a drop of blood dropped near my face. It was coming from above my head. I dared not look up, so I gently lifted my arms and put them on the window. As I tugged on it, the window stuck tight.

More and more drops of blood fell from the roof and I tried harder to get the window down. It was pitch-black outside. And the only indication that there was rain was the fact that you could hear it, along with the lightning that lit up the sky every now and then.

I closed my eyes as I tried to get the window down, when I opened my eyes I screamed. Seemingly floating in air, was a man. I couldn't see his face, because it was covered in wet hair. But, I could see his mouth. It was open slightly with blood dripping from it.

I screamed again and again desperately trying to shut the window. He seemed to just look at me; though I thought he was because I couldn't really see his eyes. As I tried to close the window, he didn't move. I just heard to husky gurgled sound of his breathing. After a while, it started to sound raspy. Like every breath he took was painful. It sounded like wheezing. But I knew it was just to scare me...and dear God it was working.

I finally shut the window and slammed it down. Cold water dripped from his long black hair. I sat back on my bed, but never took my eyes off him. I wondered what he was standing on…though it was probably just the tree branch.

My heart rapidly banged painfully against my ribs. He cocked his head sideways which made me want to up-chuck. Some of the hair got brushed back slightly so I could see one of his eyes. I stared in shock at his blood red eyes. He just looked at me. The look wasn't hate, or want, or even lust. It was something I had never before seen in a man's eyes. Not even in the movies.

It gave me chills just thinking about what he was probably thinking. My entire body was shaking. He placed his hand on the screen of the window and stuck his fingers in making little holes. He then slowly ripped through the screen discarding it after it was removed.

He then licked the window leaving a thick trail of blood in its wake. I held my mouth so I would throw up or scream. I inched towards the door afraid to open it and try to make my escape. Afraid he would catch me and do…only God knows. And I'm fairly certain he wishes he didn't know.

I looked over and he gently tapped at my window. With every tap, I jumped a little bit. No one was going to save me now, I was done for. Suddenly, I saw the window start to rise up. My blood went cold. When it was totally open, he stepped in and I froze on the spot. All my instincts were screaming at me to move, to get out of the room, but my body gave him the doe-in-the-headlights.

Finally, as he started walking slowly towards me, my fingers started to fidget with the lock on the door and try to get out. My vision was getting blurry and he made his way up to me and looked down. The blood trickled down from his mouth and landed on my face as I looked up at him.

He slowly grabbed my hair and roughly yanked it as he threw me across the room. Before I could recover, I felt his weight on me in an instant. I screamed as his cold, wet hands reached up my shirt and scratched at my chest drawing blood.

"No, please stop! Please, what do you want, I'll do whatever you want just please don't do this!" I screamed. I didn't really know what I was screaming. All I knew was that he didn't stop.

"But Kagome, you're doing exactly what I want." He whispered eerily into my ear. Tears made their way down my face. I tried to struggle to get him off, but he was too heavy. I jerked when I felt cold metal slap rapidly at my thigh.

He gripped the top of my shirt in his teeth and ripped them a bit. He took a knife and slowly sliced into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and he licked my blood and played with the skin that had been split.

I was crying into his neck as he squeezed my shoulders to get more blood out. My vision blurred even more and the pain worsened. He lifted my legs around his hips and bit into the wound he'd given me. Blood gushed rapidly from my shoulder and he ripped the skin into an even bigger cut. I felt my muscles pop and tear as he did these things. Suddenly, I hear a loud bang, but I was in too much pain to notice. It wasn't a gun shot or anything; that much I knew.

Quickly, his weight on me was lifted and he was thrown to the ground. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru, angry as a hornet, standing at the doorway; his hand full of black hair. I looked over at the man as he rubbed his soar head and slowly stood up.

He readied his knife and poised it at Sesshomaru. "Boy, if you know what's good for you, you'll walk out that door and just go your merry way back home." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"How many people do you think actually do whenever the bad guy says that you son-of-a-bitch." I saw a slight smile on the man's face as he walked towards Sesshomaru with his knife in front of him. He placed his knife on Sesshomaru's neck and whispered into his ear.

"I suppose the smart ones." He said into Sesshomaru's ear. I winced when I thought he was going to slash open Sesshomaru's neck when I hear a slight click. I looked back over and saw a little bit of fear in the man's eyes.

"No, Jack-ass, the cowardly ones run, the smart ones bring a gun." He said. I could see a slight smile on the man's face. He was trying to hide his fear. His arm twitched. Sesshomaru growled into his ear.

"You should have listened to me when I told you not to touch Kagome, I believe I warned you that I would seriously murder you; now who's the stupid one?" I jumped when I hear the bone-chilling sound of the gun fire. The man plopped lifelessly to the ground and I ran up to Sesshomaru as fast as I could.

He didn't even care that I was covered in blood. He kissed my forehead lightly and grabbed my in an embrace. I cried into his shoulder as we gently rocked back and fourth as he tried to sooth my fear away.

When the police finally arrived, the rain had stopped. Sesshomaru took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. He had already wrapped up my cuts with cloth to stop the bleeding. The police asked me and Sesshomaru a few questions. They decided that Sesshomaru shooting him was clearly self-defense.

After a while, Sesshomaru made them stop asking me questions. He sat next to me as they searched my house. My mom and grandpa would be home in a few hours. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. He massaged my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I relaxed into his chest and felt the gentle beating of his heart.

"Sesshomaru?" I mumbled a little sleepily. I felt him move a little so I knew I had his attention. "How did you get here if it was pouring rain and you had no car?"

"I ran."

I wanted to laugh at this because I knew that in order to get there as fast as he did, he would have had to have ran the entire way without ever stopping or slowing down. I looked at his eyes and he looked serious. A small part of me wanted to gasp in surprise. He was telling the truth.

"I love you Kagome, there was no way I would let you down just because of a little water and wind." I really wanted to laugh at…little. It was quite like a hurricane. I snuggled in closer to him and he placed a hand on my thigh, gently rubbing the soar areas. I didn't even slap him that time!

He kissed my forehead again as they dragged a body-bag out of the front door. I closed my eyes and Sesshomaru hugged me again. "I'm sorry you had to see that Kagome."

I shook my head and nuzzled into his neck. He chucked a little bit and massaged my head again. "But I do have one question." I asked him.

"Hm?" He mumbled as his fingers played with my hair.

"Where'd you get the gun?"

OOOO

**DONE! HAHAHAHA! Like I'm really going to tell you where fluffy got the gun Use your imaginations people! Now, please tell me what you thought of this story. Sorry that it wasn't very long. I just did it to get a point across. Hope you got the point And BOOM! I did kill one of the characters! Just the bad one -.- **


End file.
